


Close Enough

by miriad



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2002-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriad/pseuds/miriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always get what you want.  But if you try sometimes, you get what you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> 2002 DFA Nominee.

The explosion was fierce and unexpected. It threw him across the room but his cape caught on a jagged piece of something, the force jerking him out of orbit. It swung him to the right, slamming him into a pillar with a resounding *thwack*.

He felt them crack. Hell, he HEARD them crack, all those little bones necessary for living. He felt suddenly heavy and like he was breathing water. Not good.

He moved his arm and his whole body ached. The urge to lay back and sleep was harder to ignore. His mind begged for a reason to get up, to get moving, but his body kept finding more for him to stay down.

He coughed, covering his mouth, and his gloved hand came away speckled in blood. Black spots darted in front of his eyes. Wait, not spots... fingers. Black gloved fingers. Then a face, blurry.

"Batman...?"

"Not quite, little bro. But close enough."

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL 2002 STORY NOTES: This was part of the 150 word challenge that was issued a while back (2011 Note: on the Bludhaven Yahoo group). I took the premise- that you had to start the story with one of the given lines- and ran with it.


End file.
